Faithful Stalker
by 123-000
Summary: Warning: Mature Audiences Only. Sensei has something of a predicament to deal with without the class' notice, Matoi serves him well.


"I'M IN DESPAIR"  
The usual start to the day greeted class 2H, their hopeless teacher was depressed about something again.  
Bad dreams had left Nozomu Itoshiki in despair this morning, particularly ones he couldn't entirely remember and so he busily explained this to the class.  
"Imagine you're dreaming about your favorite food... then it disappears... and you wake up HUNGRY"  
as the words rolled off his tongue, Sensei's mind flickered, almost remembering something from what he had dreamt... but not quite.. so he put it out of his mind.  
"or you suddenly dream about someone you don't like! And they've... INTERRUPTED YOUR SLEEP". He hollered this part to cover up the fact he'd almost choked as his idle memory flickered again. Someone, somebody he dreamt of.  
"Sensei! Maybe that person just wants to be your friend!" Kafka offered a positive light, that stunned her teacher into silence for a moment... he had dreamt the previous night though he couldn't remember who of, someone that certainly wanted to be closer to him he was sure... he felt a blush creep up his whole body and quickly shuffled over to his desk where he sat, and barked at Chiri, to take over.  
"it's better to let the Class president take some responsibility!" Sensei babbled slightly,  
"discuss dreams, and write about why the unconscious mind is a despairing thing..." 

The class obliged and their Sensei was left to his own issue, which at the moment was a rising heat in his hakama following some fleeting memories of the night before.  
'how embarrassing' he thought to himself 'I'm not some adolescent... but..' he looked desperately around the class and at the door, considering leaving for the bathroom.  
There was no chance, the room was crowded and he couldn't very well stand up without embarrassing himself.  
I'M IN DESPAIR!!!! flew out his mouth before he could think The class stared at him and he felt the blood move to his face slightly, and he buried his face in a book, waving at Chiri to carry on. And they did. And the blood moved right back down to his now uncomfortably hard erection.

Itoskiki sensei felt a movement, something under the desk and panicked slightly. Matoi. His stalker stared up at him from between his knees. There was no way to hide from this one.  
His instinct was to flee, just get up and run form the room, but there'd be no coming back from that.  
he felt a hand slip inside his hakama and gently grab his throbbing penis. Nozomu bit his lip hard to stop from yelling out in fright at first, but also to stop from making any sort of sound that'd give the situation away. One soft hand was gently rubbing up and down his manhood as the other untied his Obi, loosening his hakama. Nozomu leaned back slightly, absolutely unwilling to stop her but terrified of what was happening. Matoi met his gaze from under the desk and he hadn't a moment to return her smile before her mouth was wrapped around his penis sucking gently.  
"Ahh"  
He leaned forwards again, his chair sqeaked on the wooden floor.  
And they looked up, every bored face of each student gave him a bored look... and went back to work.  
Matoi took advantage of his leaning over the desk and slid one arm up inside his shirt to tease one nipple, and sucked a little harder.  
"..aa.h.." Nozomu couldn't help himself, he was quite vocal after all.  
Chiri looked up, "Stop interrupting!" She hated the silence being interrupted, not that it usually stopped him. He could hear her say something else but at the sound of her voice the hot little mouth under the desk bit down slightly on his tormented erection which only served to make him want her even more and he thrusted his hips slightly to go further into Matoi's mouth. Chiri has stopped talking.  
He kept one hand on the desk, holding a pen as if marking some paper or other and slid the other under the table, running it through his stalker's hair. She'd moved away from his still-hard manhood and nuzzled in under it to suck on his balls. He nearly broke the pen he was holding, and grabbed tightly at her hair, gasping as quietly as he could and thrusting as gently as his raging arousal would let him.  
He pulled at her hair, then rubbed his own cock as she continued to tease his balls with her tonger and teeth. His tip was pounding, it couldn't swell anymore and he was desperate to come, but the girl continued to tease and his mind would dwell on the sheer guilt and shame he felt from the whole situation. His back arched and Nozomu almost whimpered slightly, the chair moved but thankfully made no sound, Matoi pushed his legs further apart and wrapped her lips around his penis once again, sucking hard now, and moving faster, her Sensei was coming hard and fast into her mouth.  
"AAAAHHhhhh!" Nozomu lost control of his vocal chords as he came, hot and stickily right down the back of Matoi's throat. She swallowed it all, after all, it wouldn't do to leave evidence.  
Zetsubou Sensei leaned forward onto his desk, flushed and relieved, one hand still tangled up in the hair of the girl between his thighs.

"Sensei! This is no time to be dreaming!" chirped a voice from the class, as he looked for all the world at this moment as if he was sleeping on the desk... the thought that they must have noticed his squirming until now hadn't even begun to tug at the back of his mind.  
"I'm in despair.." Nozomu muttered from the desk, idly sitting still, hoping the glow rising in his face wouldn't show, as his faithful Matoi sat under the desk and re-tied his hakama.


End file.
